I'm NOT Gay!
by Wafflansypus
Summary: Ginji/Ban-AU-Ban demands that Ginji become his boyfriend but Ginji resists despite being secretly pleased. Haven't been updating regularly but please bear with! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I'm NOT Gay!**

**Warning: shounen-ai; most they do is kiss though**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, yet another set of characters that do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a bit for things I'm sure the manga-ka wouldn't be happy with. ;)  
**

* * *

**Note: I pretty much follow the anime regarding characters and such but with the Mirokus, instead of having just two like in the anime, I stuck with the manga and had seven of them. Thought it'd be funnier that way. Oh, and I'm using honorifics because it takes place in Tokyo but I'm just using first names to prevent confusion. (On my part as well as the reader's)  
**

* * *

Ginji surveyed his new school and hesitantly approached it. He was a transfer student, so he was especially nervous.

He was about to open the door when someone grabbed him from behind, pinning his arms to his sides and lifting him off the ground. Ginji panicked and began to struggle, kicking and twisting, but it was no use; his captor was too strong.

"Well, what have we got here?" murmured his attacker, his breath tickling his ear. The voice was sort of deep, but not overly so and made Ginji shiver.

"Let go of me!" demanded Ginji, beginning to struggle some more, "Who are you anyway? Some creepy Internet-pedophile-in-the-making, that's assuming you aren't one already, I'll bet!"

This got the mysterious person's attention. "How can you say that?" asked the voice mournfully, "I was just trying to greet the new student, is all. Well, since you're so grumpy and un-receptive, I guess I'll find someone else to give my greetings to."

And with that, the mysterious person released Ginji, sending him tumbling to the pavement, and walked away without another word.

Ginji shot to his feet, in time to catch a glimpse of his attacker's back before the door swung shut behind him. The guy was around 6 feet, pretty skinny, with spiky brown hair that kind of reminded Ginji of a sea urchin.

_Oh well,_ thought Ginji, dusting himself off, _I guess every school has its own fair share of weirdoes._ Little did he know, he happened to be going to a school where the line between what was "weird" and "normal" had been blurred almost beyond recognition ages ago.

* * *

Ginji entered his classroom and stopped, a mixture of shock and confusion crossing his face. The class was in total disarray.

In the teacher's desk there was a guy smoking and reading this magazine with his feet up on the desk. He looked like he was totally oblivious. He didn't have a uniform on, but it was hard to believe he was a teacher. He had wavy red hair that extended just past his ears but was mostly covered by a navy colored bandana. To top it off he was wearing sunglasses with circular lenses so dark you couldn't see his eyes.

He spotted Ginji staring at him and stood up, clearing his throat. The class, which consisted of people sitting on desks, occasionally yelling, and generally in a state of near chaos, ignored him.

Undeterred, he gruffly barked, "Hey!"

The class instantly quieted and looked at him expectantly. He cleared his throat again, "Everyone, we've got a transfer student from across town. His name is…" The guy leaned toward Ginji and whispered rather loudly, "Hey, kid, what's your name? They told me earlier but I forgot."

Ginji resisted the urge to smile and whispered back, "Ginji Amino."

The teacher nodded and straightened, "Everyone, this is Ginji Amino. Try to be nice to him."

Instantly the talking started up again as if it had never stopped. The teacher looked over at Ginji, "S'up, I'm Mr. Wan, but you can just call me Paul, everyone else does. Your assigned seat is in the far corner, but in this class no one cares so I wouldn't worry about it until next period."

Ginji nodded, "Okay, thanks Paul-sensei. Hey, quick question: Is everything in this school so weird?"

Paul nodded gravely, "Yep, and once you're in, there's no escaping it. Sorry, kid."

Ginji sighed and nodded, "I figured as much. Thanks again."

"No problem," said Paul, returning to his position behind his magazine, "Anytime."

Ginji turned back and surveyed the classroom, searching for a place to sit. In the back corner, apparently his seat, there were some people gathered on and around the desk. They weren't normal-looking people either.

The guy sitting on Ginji's desk was weird enough, with grayish-white hair, a laptop balanced on his knees, and a dark navy bandana that was similar to Paul's, but a lot larger.

Next to him was a girl with brown hair and pink strip of cloth tied around her forehead that extended down into a wrap that almost completely covered her uniform. Ginji found it extremely surprising that she was allowed to wear that but wasn't all that surprised considering Paul and the silver-haired guy's accessories.

The third and last person in the little group was another girl and not nearly as odd looking as the first two people. She had long black hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and struck Ginji as someone who was constantly smiling.

The people didn't look overly unfriendly, so Ginji decided to approach them. He was a pretty cheerful and friendly guy, and expected the same from others. A temperament that had gotten him into trouble many-a-time. He was about 5'9" with bright yellow hair that stood straight up no matter what happened to it.

The three people fell silent when they noticed Ginji standing rather nervously off to the side.

"Um, hi," said Ginji, noticing they'd noticed him, "Uh, I'm Ginji Amino."

The guy nodded, "We know. I'm Makubex."

The girl with black hair looked up at Ginji and smiled, "I'm Natsumi Mizuki, pleased to meet you, Ginji-san."

The brown-haired girl looked up, "I'm Sakura Kakei."

"Um, mind if I sit with you guys?" asked Ginji hesitantly.

Makubex shrugged, "Sure."

Ginji sat down in a nearby desk and leaned in, "Sorry if this seems like a stupid question, but what's with sensei? Is he like a sub or something?"

Natsumi laughed and shook her head, "Not at all. Paul-sensei's our usual homeroom teacher. If you think he's odd, you should see some of our other teachers! We've got one, Kagami-sensei, and he doesn't look a day older than Ban-senpai but he's in his mid-twenties."

A look of confusion passed over Ginji's face, "Who's Ban-senpai? Is he a student here?"

Makubex and Sakura exchanged glances while Natsumi nodded vigorously, "Oh yes! He's a third year in the same class as Shido-senpai, who hates him, Kazuki-senpai, Toshiki-senpai, Emishi-senpai, and Sakura's nii-san Jubei-senpai. Not to mention Hevn-senpai, and the Miroku senpais, who also hate him. He's also hated by Fudou-sensei and I'm pretty sure Akabane-sensei doesn't like him very much either. Also, Himiko-chan, Ban's little sister, is in this class. So is Ren-chan, Kazuki-senpai's little sister."

Ginji chuckled, "Wow, seems like a lot of people have siblings here. I kind of feel left out because I'm an only child."

Natsumi giggled, "Don't worry about it! I don't have any siblings either! Neither do a bunch of other people."

"So who are all those other people you mentioned?" asked Ginji curiously, "Are they super important? And Ban-senpai seems to be really well known." _And hated._

"Well, of course most people know Ban-senpai, he's the Student Counsel vice president. Shido-senpai and Kazuki-senpai are also on it with Kazuki-senpai as the secretary and Shido-senpai as treasurer. As for the others, they're just really well known."

"Isn't there supposed to be a president as well?" asked Ginji, once more confused.

"Yes," said Makubex, cutting Natsumi off, "But our president recently moved to America and we have yet to find a new one. Only problem is, no one wants to run because it's too much of a hassle. So, for the time being, we're president-less."

"Why doesn't the vice president step up?" asked Ginji, "Surely that would be the natural solution."

"Not if he doesn't want to be president," returned Makubex dryly, "And especially if he's a stubborn jerk, like Ban-senpai."

"Well this certainly sucks!" exclaimed Ginji, "Without a Student Counsel president you can't do anything! So, to fix your problem, I shall run for Student Counsel president!"

The three kind of stared at him for a couple seconds, deeply surprised.

_Seriously, what kind of idiot offers to run for _Student Counsel_ president, at a school he just transferred too?!_ thought Makubex, _No one will ever vote for him._

Apparently, Natsumi's thoughts were along those lines. "Oh! But Ginji-kun, you just transferred here!" she exclaimed, "Most people probably wouldn't vote for you."

Ginji grinned, "But who else would they vote for if no one runs against me? And if someone, encouraged by my efforts, decides to run against me, and wins, then it's all the better for you guys, isn't it?"

Makubex was surprised that Ginji had thought that far ahead. But once he thought it through himself, he saw Ginji had a definite point. His respect for Ginji went up a notch or two.

"Wow, Ginji-kun, you're so smart!" exclaimed Natsumi, "That's a great plan! Come on, let me introduce you to Ren-chan and Himiko-chan and see what they think."

Without waiting for a reply, she hurriedly beckoned two girls over. Ginji was unsurprised when one of them turned out to be rather odd looking.

The first girl looked perfectly normal at about 5'6" with shoulder-length brown hair. The other girl, however, was very odd-looking. She was about the same height as the other girl, but that's where the similarities ended. First of all, the second girl had violet hair, cut in a boyish style with a little red star underneath her left eye. Secondly, her skin was a deep brown, making her look foreign, but when you looked a bit closer you realized her facial features weren't foreign at all. She could've easily been mistaken as one of the beach-bunny types if it hadn't been for the hair.

When the two girls stopped a couple feet from where Ginji was sitting, Natsumi eagerly introduced them. "Ginji-kun, this is Ren-chan"-she pointed at the brown-haired girl-"and this is Himiko-chan"-she pointed at the purple-haired girl-"two of my best friends ever!"

"Um, hi," said Ginji awkwardly, "I'm Ginji Amino."

Himiko sharply inclined her head, "It's a pleasure."

Ren was more welcoming. "Cool name! Where'd you transfer from?" she asked.

"Oh, other side of Tokyo."

"Why'd you do that?"

He hesitated. He didn't want to tell the truth, so instead he lied, "It was more convenient for my uncle, whom I live with, for me to come here."

She nodded, "Oh, me and Kazuki nii-san never had that problem. We've never even moved! Course, even if we _did_ move, Jubei-senpai and Sakura-chan would probably come with us." She giggled, "That's how much Jubei-senpai likes nii-san."

"What do you mean, 'likes?'" asked Ginji quizzically, "Is he gay or something?"

Ren giggled again and nodded, "Yeah, Jubei-senpai is, but not Kazuki nii-san, at least as far as I know. Jubei-senpai likes nii-san and so does this other guy, Toshiki-senpai. They're always fighting over nii-san, who claims to be straight. Personally, I think he just says that so he won't have to choose between the two."

Ginji nodded thoughtfully, "It makes sense. Are the other two guys on Student Counsel, Ban-senpai and Shido-senpai, gay as well?"

At this point, all four exchanged glances.

"What?" asked Ginji, noticing the glances, "Is something wrong?"

"Well," said Natsumi hesitantly, "Shido-senpai isn't, gay I mean, he's got Madoka-san, who's a second year like us, but in another class. But Ban-senpai…" Everybody exchanged glances again.

"Ban nii-san is gay," said Himiko finally, "He used to have a boyfriend too, Yamato-senpai, the former Student Counsel president. That's part of the reason no one wants to be Student Counsel president, they don't want to have to deal with nii-san."

"What a stupid reason to not run!" exclaimed Ginji, "This is why I should run! If I do, maybe they'll stop that idiotic way of thinking."

While he rambled on about campaigning for Student Counsel president, the others were all thinking basically the same thing: _Should I tell him about Ban-senpai's announcement stating that whoever takes Yamato-senpai's place as _Student Counsel_ president must also be prepared to fill other roles he had as well? Nah, it'll be kind of amusing to watch him._

Needless to say, everyone there had a subtle but definite mean streak. No one really felt that Ginji would succeed in his campaign, so they didn't feel it was really necessary that they tell him about Ban's announcement. Little did they know how much harm this exclusion would cause in the very near future.

Ginji and the others continued to talk and socialize in general until the bell rang. Unsurprisingly, the students didn't even seem to notice; they just kept being chaotic even as Paul gathered up his things as strolled out with a wave.

In fact, they didn't even take notice as the next teacher silently walked in and set his briefcase on the desk.

"Excuse me, everyone," said the teacher in a pleasant but still slightly creepy voice, "Could you please take your seats? I want to begin the lesson."

Everyone, still talking, made their way to their seats, cheerily greeting the teacher, "Good morning, Akabane-sensei!"

Akabane, in turn, would reply with that slightly creepy but still pleasant tone, "Good morning."

Ginji, once in his seat, turned to study this new teacher. Akabane was tall and slim, almost girlishly so. He had deep black hair and matching eyes that sent shivers of fear down Ginji's spine whenever they connected with his. He was dressed in a crisp black suit with a crisp white shirt and he even had a black hat to complete the outfit.

Ginji couldn't figure out why, especially since all the other students seemed to really like him, he got the feeling Akabane was pure evil and to stay away from him at all costs.

When everyone had taken their seats, Akabane called for order and everyone instantly stopped talking and turned to look at him. Silently, he surveyed the classroom and his eyes inevitably landed on Ginji, making them light up in a way that made Ginji want to run in the opposite direction.

"Ah, it seems we have a new student," observed Akabane, "One Ginji Amino, correct?"

Stiffly, Ginji nodded, too frightened to speak.

"And where did you transfer from?"

"Other side of Tokyo," replied Ginji, his voice unusually weak and wavering.

Akabane nodded, "That's nice. I'm Kurodo Akabane, your science teacher."

Somehow it didn't surprise Ginji that such a creepy guy taught science; he could all too easily picture him dissecting something with a little too much enthusiasm. Outloud he said, "Oh, it's nice to meet you, Akabane-sensei."

Akabane smiled a creepy smile, "And it's _very_ nice to meet you Ginji-san. Ah! That reminds me, I have something to give you to welcome you to our school."

While Ginji looked confused, Akabane walked over to the door and went into the hallway. He walked back into the room carrying a basket full of fruit.

"This is for you, Ginji-san," he said, "Come and get it."

Shakily, Ginji stood up and went to get it from him, all too aware of the weird looks he was getting from his classmates.

"Thank you, Akabane-sensei," he said, taking the basket, "The fruit looks very tasty." It did too.

As Ginji made his way back to his seat and sat down, setting the basket between his seat and the wall, he wondered about his new sensei. Personally, Ginji was absolutely terrified of him, for seemingly no apparent reason, but not so with the others. They seemed to really like Akabane.

All through class, Akabane kept looking at Ginji and smiling at him in a way that he found way beyond creepy. To him it seemed to say, "I'm going to brutally murder you real soon. Hee hee." It was really freaking him out.

Apparently he was alone in his suspicion of creepiness. A fact that was made apparent when the guy sitting next to Ginji leaned over and whispered, "Wow, Akabane-sensei really likes you, Ginji-san. What'll you do if he asks you out?"

Ginji glared at the guy, "Shut up."

The guy leaned back in his seat, chuckling and whispering, "Okay, but don't be surprised if, after class, he actually does ask you. It's been known to happen before."

Ginji pretended he hadn't heard but the words stuck with him no matter how much he tried to shake them off. _What if that guy is right?_ thought Ginji worriedly, _What should I do if Akabane-sensei does ask me? I've never been in that situation before and I've got no idea how to handle it! And what's with the way he keeps smiling at me? It's totally creepy! If that's him being overly friendly, I'd hate to see him when he's being hostile!_

So the class continued with Akabane being strangely hostile/friendly towards Ginji and Ginji being very confused by Akabane. When class finally ended, Ginji was extremely grateful.

He watched happily as Akabane gathered up his things and headed for the door. His elation was short-lived, however, for, when Akabane reached the door, he turned and said, "Oh, I almost forgot. Ginji-san, would you come here please and speak with me in the hallway?"

Ginji got up and went to the door, people whispering, "Let him down gently now," as he walked past them. When he finally reached Akabane, his face was burning and he was very embarrassed.

He stepped out into the hallway and waited as Akabane closed the door behind them and turned to face him. "Now Ginji-san, I have something to tell you that may come as a bit of a surprise," said Akabane pleasantly.

Ginji was super nervous and began to try and think of ways to let Akabane down gently, not even considering that he maybe wanted to talk about something completely different, therefore leaving him completely unprepared for what came next.

"Ginji-san, I think it's very important that I make this perfectly clear so you don't get the wrong idea. I don't like you. At all. In fact, from now on, I shall constantly, but subtly, be pushing your buttons. There are two things in this world I enjoy above all else: one is arguing, the other is challenges. So, because it shall be a challenge getting you irritated enough to argue with me, I shall enjoy it immensely. But beware, if you're too unresponsive, I may just decide to kill you and get it over with. Okay?"

This little speech was accompanied by one of those creepy smiles, serving to thoroughly weird Ginji out. He kind of stared at Akabane, still trying to process what had been said.

"Okay, let me get this straight," he said slowly, "You don't like me, and you plan on trying to get me to argue with you by making me angry. But, if I'm too unresponsive, you're going to kill me. Correct?"

Akabane nodded, smiling pleasantly, "Very good, Ginji-san. Now go back in the classroom and pretend that the only reason I asked you out here was to ask you out and you very politely rejected me."

"Right, okay."

Ginji, still _very_ confused, went back into the classroom, closing the door behind him. He found no peace in there, however, for as soon as he stepped in, everyone began to bombard him with questions.

"So, did he ask you?"

"Yeah, what'd he say?"

"What'd you say back?"

"Yeah, did you accept his offer?"

"Actually," said Ginji, "He told me that he hates me and may end up killing me."

Everyone laughed.

"Sure he did. You're just saying that because you're embarrassed!" called someone.

"Yeah, you're too embarrassed to admit you couldn't say no!"

"I'm serious!" insisted Ginji, "He really hates me!"

But no matter how much he said Akabane hated him, no one believed him. So, deciding to just go with Akabane's advice, he finally said, "Okay, fine, you got me. He did ask me out but I politely turned him down. Will you leave me alone now?"

They didn't, now claiming that because he took so long to admit it that he had actually accepted Akabane's answer. Eventually, Ginji just got sick of it and went and sat down in his seat, valiantly trying to ignore the comments and remarks but failing horribly so he was bright red when the next teacher walked in.

This teacher was significantly less frightening than Akabane had been, despite his odd appearance. He had wavy silver hair that was rather limp and hung just past his ears at it longest. He was about 5'9" and looked to be about 40 or so. He had an earring in his right ear consisting of an inch-long silver chain with a long blue jewel suspended from the end of it. He also had a reddish brown scar that went from just above his eyebrow to about a couple inches from the end of his face, crossing over his eye. To top it all off, he had a small patch of hair on the end of his chin that was a brownish color.

"Hello, everyone," he said quietly, "I see we have a new student. I'm Takeru Teshimine."

"Hello, Teshimine-sensei," said Ginji, "I'm Ginji Amino."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," returned Teshimine, "Now, to begin the lesson…"

Contrary to the class before it, Ginji found this class to be very pleasant. He found Teshimine's presence to be very calming and soothing where Akabane's had been had been frightening and worrying.

The major difference was partially because Teshimine was Ginji's uncle whom he was currently living with, but because he didn't want to cause problems, they decided to act as if they didn't know each other. Ginji's parents had died when he was very young so he'd been living with Teshimine ever since.

The class ended all too quickly as far as Ginji was concerned. If he had had his way, it would've lasted the rest of the day and he wouldn't ever have had to deal with Akabane again.

Unfortunately for him, that's not the way things worked and he was warily dreading the arrival of the next teacher. Fortunately, the next teacher wasn't all that bad. A little odd, sure, but not that bad.

His name was Masaki Kuruzo and sure, he was rather gruff, but he was a pretty nice guy underneath it all. He was about Ginji's height with the same color hair. In fact, he almost looked like an older version of Ginji, with some blonde stubble covering the lower part of his face. The only thing that really set them apart was that Masaki's face seemed more defined, very masculine, but Ginji's face was still rather boyish.

They got along well throughout the whole class.

And then came Takuma Fudou.

As he walked in, Natsumi leaned back to Ginji, who was sitting behind her, and whispered, "Hey, Ginji-san! This is Fudou-sensei, whom I mentioned earlier."

Ginji thought for a moment and nodded, "Yeah, I remember. Something about despising Ban-senpai." _Along with the rest of the school, it sounds like,_ he thought.

As Ban's name was mentioned, Fudou's head snapped up and he surveyed the room, instantly locking eyes with Ginji and glaring at him. Ginji did his best to stand his ground but it wasn't working very well.

Fudou was one of the more alarming-looking teachers. He had wavy blonde hair that went just past his shoulder-blades and was currently pulled back in a ponytail. His right eye was covered by a black eye patch, the kind you see pirates wearing, and was in general just a rough looking guy. But not rough in a sexy or cool way, more like in a way that gave you the impression he was going to mug you.

"Who mentioned that idiot, Ban Midou?" barked Fudou, still staring at Ginji, "Was it you?"

Everyone turned to look at Ginji, pity in their eyes. Ginji nodded hesitantly, "Yes."

"And you are…?"

"Ginji Amino, Fudou-sensei."

"And why, Ginji Amino, did you mention that idiotic, self-absorbed, sorry excuse for an organism in my classroom?" demanded Fudou thunderously.

"Because we were discussing something and his name came up," broke in Natsumi.

"Why would his name come up?" persisted Fudou, "Unless you were discussing idiotic morons, then his name would come up a lot."

"Um, no," said Ginji, "Not quite."

"Well then there's no point in mentioning him," said Fudou dismissively, "Because, as I've mentioned before, Ban Midou is an idiotic, moronic, psychotic, sorry-excuse-for-a-human who is the most evil thing to ever walk this earth."

_Guess I won't have to worry about Fudou-sensei forgetting my name, he'll probably never forget simply because I mentioned the mysterious Ban-senpai's name,_ thought Ginji wryly. Truthfully, he was rather surprised at the depth of Fudou's hate for Ban. He had just thought Natsumi had been joking when she'd said that a teacher, of all people, hated Ban.

"Excuse me, Fudou-sensei," said Ginji, now very curious, "But why do you dislike Ban-senpai so much?"

Fudou nearly turned purple before answering. "How dare you ask me such a personal, invasive, just plain nosy question?!" he roared, "It was _such_ a rude question that I shall ignore it entirely and forget about its existence. But, I must ask, how could you _not_ hate him? He's an absolute twit!"

Ginji shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I've never met him."

"You're lucky," muttered Fudou bitterly, "I wish I never had. You know why, right? Well I'll tell you why! Because he's an idiotic…"

And so the class went. No matter how many times Ginji and the other students tried to get him back on topic, Fudou always drifted back off onto his rant about how horrible Ban was.

When the bell finally rang and he left, everyone was extremely grateful

"So why does Fudou-sensei hate Ban-senpai so much?" asked Ginji as soon as the door closed.

"Well, rumor has it that Fudou-sensei had a thing for Ban-senpai, but when he asked him out, he was turned down rather rudely and he's had a grudge ever since," explained Natsumi with a giggle.

Ginji chuckled, "Guess he doesn't take heartbreak very well. Remind me to always be polite to him." They were still chuckling when the next teacher strolled in.

This next teacher looked young enough to easily pass for a student. He had dirty blonde, spiky hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a stark-white jacket and matching pants with a pale purple dress shirt and spotless white shoes. In complete contrast with the rest of his look, his right ear was pierced and the earring was an inch-long gold chain with a good-sized gold disk hanging from it.

"Hello class," he said, walking to the desk, "I heard from Paul-san that we have a new student. Is that true?"

Ginji raised his hand, "Um, yes, that'd be me."

The teacher nodded, "I see. Just making sure because with Paul-san you never know. Ginji Amino, correct?"

Ginji nodded, "Correct."

"I'm Kyoji Kagami. I would say welcome, but you're probably getting tired of hearing it."

Ginji gave a small smile, "Just a little. After 4 or 5 times a day it's rather irritating."

Kagami allowed a wan smile but said nothing, instead turning to the desk to set his briefcase down. "Let's begin the lesson," he said, turning back.

Ginji watched Kagami as he went through the class, trying to decide how he felt about him. He finally came to the conclusion that he didn't particularly dislike him, but neither did he actually like him. Kind of like he just didn't care to have an opinion.

The only thing that really struck him about Kagami was that he liked mirrors. It wasn't so much that he was vain, or really careful about his appearance, it was just that he seemed to like holding and looking at them. All throughout the lesson, when he went to the desk, Ginji saw him pull out a mirror with a gold frame and stroke it a couple times. It was really weird.

The class ended and Ginji rubbed his face tiredly, happy that there were only two classes left. His stomach growled and he bemoaned the fact that he had forgotten his lunch at home. He looked down at the floor and, catching sight of the basket of fruit, silently thanked Akabane with everything he had in him.

Happily, he reached down and grabbed an apple, thinking to have a quick snack before the next class and wondering when lunch was. When he looked back up, he noticed the rest of the class was getting up and heading for the door. Joyously realizing that it must be lunch time, he reached back down, grabbed a couple more pieces of fruit and followed the other students down the hallway and to the cafeteria.

Looking for a place to sit, he spotted Makubex, Sakura, Natsumi, Himiko, and Ren, and two guys and a girl he'd he didn't recognize, sitting at a table. After hesitating a moment, he gathered his courage and went to the table.

"Um, hi," said Ginji hesitantly, "Do you guys mind if I sit with you?"

One of the two guys he'd never seen before glared at him but the other guy and girl just stared in front of them at nothing.

Natsumi and Ren both smiled at him, "No, we don't mind at all."

He eagerly beamed back, "Okay, thanks."

He slid onto the bench next to the guy who was staring blankly and surreptitiously studied the three unfamiliar people.

The one who was glaring at him had longish blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail with spiky bangs. He struck Ginji as the type whose face was permanently marred by a frown or negative expression of some sort.

The blank-stare guy had brown hair that hung straight down into his eyes- which were covered by big, squarish, black glasses-and past his ears. He was talking to the people around him but in a mostly emotionless voice without turning to look at the people.

_He's blind,_ realized Ginji with shock He turned to the girl with the blank stare, now suspicious.

She had straight black hair that went just past her shoulders and wide, black, staring eyes.

_She's blind too!_ He heard a soft whining and looked around curiously. He spotted the source: a collie lying under the bench where the girl was sitting.

_Oh! Her Seeing Eye dog! I wonder if the guy has one?_ Subtly Ginji looked for a dog, or cane at least, but saw nothing. _I wonder how he gets around?_ wondered Ginji, biting into his apple.

Blank-stare guy turned toward him and zeroed in on the sound.

"You're eating an apple?" he asked.

"Yep," replied Ginji, "I've got another one if you want it."

The guy nodded, "Thanks."

Ginji held the apple out, not sure how to give it to him, but he didn't have to worry. The other guy just stuck his hand out and Ginji put the apple in it.

"Oh, I'm Ginji Amino, by the way," said Ginji.

"Jubei Kakei," returned the guy, "I believe my little sister, Sakura, is in you class."

"Well I'm Toshiki Oryu," interjected the blonde guy.

Ginji nodded, "Yes, Natsumi-san mentioned both of you." _Something to do with liking Kazuki-senpai if I remember correctly,_ he added silently, _It's interesting because they don't strike me as being gay at all._

The girl was the next to speak. "Nice to meet you, Ginji-kun," she said, "I'm Madoka Otowa. I'm a second year also, but in a different class."

"Ah yes, I remember Natsumi-san mentioning that as well," said Ginji, nodding.

"So where did you transfer from?" asked Madoka curiously.

"The other side of Tokyo," replied Ginji, "It was more convenient for my uncle to have me go here, so I transferred."

Madoka nodded, "Well, at least you don't have to go very far to see friends from your old school."

Ginji felt his chest constrict at the thought of his "friends" from his previous school, but remained calm. "Yeah, I'm just glad I didn't move somewhere like Hokkaido. My grandmother lives out there and we go to visit her in the summer. It rather reminds of Tokyo's winters."

She laughed, "I know what you mean, I remember spending a summer up there once and refusing to go outside because it was so cold."

Ginji chuckled, "If I could've been so lucky. Every chance she got, my grandmother kicked us outside and ordered us to amuse ourselves for several hours while she "rested". At this point, I would like it to be noted that I snuck back inside during one of her "rests" to find her avidly watching American football and cheering just as loudly as someone who was actually there. She grew up in America and I guess she misses it."

Madoka giggled, "That's funny. I have relatives who live in America and they're obsessed with American football as well. Personally, I can't see what's so great about it, but maybe it's just me."

Ginji chuckled, "I know exactly what you mean. A friend of mine tried to explain all the rules once and I didn't understand at all."

"I know what you mean! And none of the stuff the announcers say makes sense either!" agreed Madoka giggling once more.

"I have the same problem!" laughed Ginji.

He was beginning to like Madoka, she was really nice, but had forgotten about Shido, her boyfriend on the Student Counsel, and the possible repercussions hanging out with her might have, no matter how innocent his intentions were.

Fortunately for him, Natsumi, (who was in turn beginning to like Ginji, but in a more-than-friends way) hadn't forgotten.

"Hey, Ginji-kun, are you eating fruit from the basket that Akabane-sensei gave you?" she asked, cutting off Madoka, but pretending not to notice.

Ginji nodded, "Yeah, I forgot to pack a lunch and didn't have any money on me so I decided it was worth the risk."

"Then why did you give me your apple?" asked Jubei, "You should've kept it."

"No it's fine," said Ginji, "The basket was pretty large so if I'm still hungry I can always munch on something on the way home."

"Why did Akabane-sensei give you a basket of fruit?" asked Toshiki curiously.

Before Ginji could give an evasive answer, Ren broke in.

"Because Akabane-sensei _likes_ Ginji-kun," said Ren teasingly, "After class, Akabane-sensei even asked Ginji-kun out! But he said no, at least that's what he _claims_ to have said."

Ginji flushed, "I told you, I said no! Even if Akabane-sensei was a student and not a teacher I still would've said no. He really creeps me out. I always feel like he's secretly plotting my doom or something."

Ren, Natsumi, and Madoka all laughed, "No, you're just paranoid! Akabane-sensei's the greatest!"

Sakura, Himiko, and Makubex all exchanged glances while Toshiki's face was twisted into a thoughtful frown and Jubei remained as emotionless as ever. Ginji got the distinct feeling that there was something they weren't telling him, but when he opened his mouth to say as much, the bell rang.

Ginji stood up with the others and watched in surprise as Jubei easily dodged people and made his way across the cafeteria without any assistance from Toshiki, who was right next to him. Madoka also moved with ease within the crowd, but she had her dog to help.

Ginji went back to class with the others, wondering about Jubei. Still thinking, he went to his seat and sat down.

"Hey, Natsumi-san," said Ginji, "Are Jubei-senpai and Madoka-san…uh…blind?"

Natsumi nodded, "Yeah. With Madoka-san it's easiest to tell because of Mozart, her dog, but with Jubei-senpai it's really difficult because he gets around so easily. The only real way to tell is that he doesn't look at you when you talk."

Ginji nodded, "Yep, that and the glasses are the only real ways to tell he's blind. How does he get around, though? I was watching him and it's almost as if he can actually see."

Natsumi nodded again, "Yeah, I noticed that too. I can't figure out how he does it and I've never asked nor has he mentioned it."

"Maybe he's got some sort of sixth sense," joked Ginji, "Like he can sense everything around him or something."

Natsumi giggled, "That'd be really cool if he did, but I doubt it. Maybe he's not totally blind, but can see vague shapes. That'd make sense."

Ginji nodded, "I suppose. But what's with the glasses then?"

She had just opened her mouth to reply when the next teacher arrived.

"Okay class, let's get to it," she said.

Ginji viewed her with mild surprise as she began to write on the chalkboard. She was the first female teacher Ginji had seen all day, even on the way to class, but at first glance she actually looked like a guy.

She had short, wavy silver hair that was only a couple inches longer than Teshimine's, and the only really feminine thing about her was her face. It was soft and kind, similar to her voice. She also walked with grace and poise and Ginji immediately liked her.

"Um, Ginji Amino, correct?" asked the teacher, noticing Ginji. When he nodded, she continued, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kyoko Clay, now today, we shall be studying more English verbs and their forms…"

_NO!_ Ginji inwardly cried, _I HATE English! Why does such a nice teacher have to teach _English_ of all things?! And what's with her name? Isn't "clay" an English word? Hmm, I'll have to look it up and see what it means._

It wasn't that Ginji was bad at English. He wasn't. In fact, he was really good. It was just that he hated the class itself. He passed through the class shrinking down in his seat, not making eye contact with the teacher.

Thankfully, she didn't call on him and for that he was extremely grateful. After she left, everyone got up and went and talked with their friends, rearranging the desks and such to their liking. Ren, Himiko, Nasumi, Sakura, and Makubex all converged around Ginji's desk.

"Why is everybody getting up and screwing around and stuff?" asked Ginji, "Don't we have another class?"

Natsumi nodded, "Yeah, but Paul-sensei, you remember him, is our next teacher and he doesn't care if we screw around as long as we do our assignments and homework."

Ginji nodded, "Ah, I see. So this is math, correct?"

Ren nodded eagerly, "Yep, it's pretty cool, the way Paul-sensei does things."

Ginji smiled, "Oh, most definitely."

"Could I get everyone's assignments and homework from yesterday?" called Paul, his voice easily rising above the dull roar of the classroom. Ginji hadn't even heard him come in.

Everyone got out their assignments and homework, eagerly going up to place them on Paul's desk. Then they went back to their seats and hastily copied what he'd written on the board into their school agendas so they could go back to socializing. It seemed they had an understanding with Paul, they ignored him and he ignored them, instead reading his magazine (which was different from the one he'd been reading before).

Ginji happily spent the class talking with the group about random things. They touched on all subjects, mincing no words, and becoming pretty good friends in the process. When class eventually ended, Ginji was disappointed that it didn't go on longer.

He wasn't really looking forward to talking to the principal and other necessary people about his plans to run for Student Counsel president. But he mustered up his courage and did it anyway, unaware that people he talked to about it were all secretly laughing at him for being a moron. By the time he was done, all the people he'd talked to felt sorry for him because he had no idea what he was getting himself into and he was still perfectly clueless.

Even the teachers and principal knew about Ban's little announcement but didn't really think that anything they said would make Ban revoke it so they said nothing and sat back to enjoy the show. Needless to say, most people at this school, teachers and students alike, had a rather dark sense of humor and loved to appease it every chance they got.

The next week or so flew by for Ginji. He announced his intentions to run for Student Counsel president to the school, but although they all pitied him for being so clueless, no one told him about Ban's announcement. They were all tired of not having a Student Counsel president, and they thought it'd be funny, so Ginji ended up winning unanimously.

The next day, he came to school very excited because he was attending a Student Counsel meeting that morning and would be meeting the other Student Counsel members for the first time.

Ginji stopped just outside the door to the Student Counsel room, nervously rubbing his palms on his pants. Hesitantly, now filled with doubts, he reached out and turned the knob, almost wishing he could back out of this. But he knew he couldn't, so he gathered his courage and opened the door, stepping inside the room.

Five people all turned to look at him, two of which he recognized.

"Finally you get here," said Toshiki irritably, "We've been waiting for practically half-an-hour!"

"Sorry," apologized Ginji, flushing, "I had to walk because I couldn't get a ride from my uncle."

"Who's your uncle?" asked one of the unfamiliar people.

"Oh, he's not like really social or anything," said Ginji evasively, "You probably don't know him." It was partially true, Teshimine was remarkably unsocial for being someone who interacted with other people on a daily basis.

"Oh, well I work in a convenience store a couple blocks from here and most people who live in the area stop in at least once a week, so I've probably met him at some point," explained the person with a smile.

Ginji was so surprised by the person's appearance he almost forgot to answer the question. Looking back, he hoped his surprise hadn't shown on his face, he didn't want to seem rude.

"Oh well, that's why I'm so late," replied Ginji, "My uncle actually works in a completely different district and the only reason I attend this school is because his work is close by so it's more convenient."

"Ah, I see," said the person, once more drawing Ginji's curiosity.

The person was pretty skinny, almost girlishly so, and was rather feminine all-around. The person had long hair that was pulled back and wrapped with a cloth, only leaving their bangs to hang down on either side of their face. Now Ginji was rather inclined to think this person a girl, but couldn't help but wonder.

For you see, while this mysterious person did come across as feminine, they had no boobs or chest of any kind; zip, zero, zilch. That and the fact that Jubei and Toshiki were sitting protectively on either side of the person and Ginji distinctly remembered something about them both having a thing for a Kazuki-senpai, who was supposed to be on the Student Counsel.

_So is this really girly person Kazuki-senpai?_ wondered Ginji, _Because if it is, I'm not surprised that no one believes he's straight._

"Um, I'm Gin-" began Ginji, but he was suddenly cut off by one of the other unfamiliar people.

It was a super tall guy with hair that stuck out every which way, round purple sunglasses that had to be constantly readjusted and a cigarette in his mouth, and he seemed to be in a mood.

"Get to the point!" snapped the guy, "We don't care who you are or why you're late or whatever! Just give us whatever you came to deliver and get out already!"

Ginji gave him a confused look, "Whatever I came to deliver?"

"Yeah, that's why you're here, isn't it?" burst out the guy, "Just give whatever it is to us and go so I can await the arrival of the new man in my life in peace!"

Now Ginji was _really_ confused. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about," he said, his confusion evident in his voice, "As to something that I'm supposed to be delivering, I haven't got anything and don't know why I should. And who are you anyway? And who are you waiting for? Because I'm here for the Student Counsel meeting to meet the other Student Counsel members but I'm probably in the wrong room so I'm gonna go now. Bye, Toshiki-senpai, Jubei-senpai."

"Wait!" cried the guy, "Don't tell me _you're_ the new Student Counsel president!"

Ginji nodded, "Yeah. I'm pretty excited too because I've been on Student Counsel before. Why do you ask? Weren't you at the assembly where I made my speech? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

To be honest, that statement wasn't entirely correct. Not everyone was staring at him; it was just the three guys that Ginji didn't know. Apparently they had all been absent or something the day he'd given his speech.

The guy emitted a strangled cry. "You're kidding me!" he yelled angrily, "I don't want some little kid! I want someone sophisticated! Someone with charm! Someone…_experienced_!"

Ginji gave him a blank look, "What are you talking about? Why are you continuously ranting about the 'man in your life'? And why is everyone staring at me like I'm some strange creature you've never seen before?"

"Well didn't you hear about Ban-san's announcement?" asked the girl/guy curiously.

Ginji shook his head, "No. Should I have?"

The five all exchanged glances. "Yes, didn't anyone mention an announcement made by Ban-san upon the resignation of Yamato-sama?"

Again, Ginji shook his head, "Nope. Why? Was there something important that I missed?"

The guy relaxed, leaning against the wall, and took a drag on his cigarette. "Well it doesn't matter now. You're here and you're mine."

"Yours?" cried Ginji, "_Now_ what are you talking about? And I still have no clue who you people are! You know I'm Ginji Amino, but it'd be kind of nice to know who I'm talking to!"

"I'm Kazuki Fuochin," offered the girl/guy, "The Student Counsel secretary."

"And I'm Shido Fuyuki," said the third guy, who hadn't spoken yet. He had black, spiky hair that stood straight up and a brown bandana tied around his head, covering his forehead and tied in back. He was kind of scary looking with very sharp facial features, but Ginji liked him. "I'm the treasurer for Student Counsel."

"And I'm Ban Midou," said the sunglasses guy, taking another drag on his cigarette, "The vice-president and your new boyfriend."

"New boyfriend?!" yelled Ginji, "Now what's going on? I'm straight! I don't have a boyfriend!"

"You do now," replied Ban levelly, "And if I catch you cheating on me with anyone, girl or guy, _I will kill you_." He got really scary-looking right there and for a moment Ginji was frightened, but the look was there and gone in a split second.

"But, didn't you say you wanted someone 'sophisticated' and 'experienced'?" asked Ginji desperately, "I'm not any of those, as I'm sure you've noticed! You don't want a kouhai like me, you want someone older! You said as much yourself!"

Ban shrugged. "It's fine. I'll make due with what I've got. Besides," he gave an evil smile that made Ginji shiver, "I like cute and cuddly too. Oh, and don't call me senpai. We're going out, so we shall address each other as "chan", got it?"

Ginji shook his head, "No."

"What did you say?" asked Ban, cutting himself off on a rant about how cute they would be together.

"No," repeated Ginji, "I refuse to be your boyfriend. And on a completely different note, where does the announcement you made come in?"

"I announced that whoever became the new student counsel president became my new boyfriend by default, like Yama-chan was," stated Ban baldly, "So guess what? You're my new boyfriend."

"Again, no," Ginji turned to the others, who had been watching the exchange with extreme interest, "It was a pleasure meeting you all, I'll see you at the next meeting."

Ginji turned to leave and heard a cry of surprise from Ban. "Hey! You're that guy from the other morning who called me an Internet pedophile!"

Ginji whirled around, "You! Why did you pick me up that morning?!"

"I pick lots of people up," replied Ban, shrugging, "Mostly guys, but some girls. I do it every morning."

"Wait a minute," interjected Toshiki, "Define 'picked up.' Do you mean you guys like went to a hotel together or something or…?"

"No!" yelled Ginji, "I'm straight, I tell you, STRAIGHT! I mean he came up behind me, grabbed me, and actually lifted me into the air. It was my first day here so I panicked and called him a creepy Internet pedophile in the making. Then he dropped me and walked off."

"Aah."

After a couple moments, Ginji turned once again to the door, "Well, I really must be going now, goodbye."

"Bye, Gin-chan!" called Ban cheerily, "See you later!"

"Bye, Ban-senpai," returned Ginji stubbornly, refusing to acknowledge the "chan" thing.

_Wow, I'm a better liar than I thought,_ thought Ginji in relief, walking to his classroom, _I can't believe they believed me when I said I was straight! Although Ban-chan_-he couldn't resist calling him that in his head-_is very attractive, I'm not going to date him no matter what he does. I being gay is why I had to transfer from my last school! I refuse to let it happen again!_

It was true. It had come out that he was gay at his last school and he'd gotten a lot of crap from his peers. Finally, it'd gotten so bad (you'd think tacks in his shoes, no shoes at all, and threatening notes in his desk and bag would be enough, but oh no) that he'd had to transfer schools. So that's how he ended up going to the same school his uncle taught at.

He reached his classroom but just as he was about to open the door, someone grabbed his shoulder and wrenched him around. He was alarmed to see an upperclassman with a giant smirk on his face.

"Can I help you?" asked Ginji warily, taking a step back.

The guy took a threatening step forward, the smirk widening. "In fact you can," he replied, grabbing Ginji's arm, "Come with me."

Ginji found himself being dragged down the hallway, despite all his protests and struggling. He was dragged to an un-used classroom and after shutting the door behind them, the upperclassman turned to look at him.

He and Ginji just stared at each other for a couple seconds, but then, without any warning at all, the guy rushed and punched Ginji, knocking him backwards into some desks.

Ginji cried out and put a hand to his cheek where he'd been punched and felt blood from a cut opened by the guy's ring.

"Why did you punch me?" asked Ginji, pressing on the cut in hopes of stemming the flow of blood a bit.

"You know why," growled the guy menacingly, "You know exactly why."

He punched Ginji again; opening another cut and making Ginji bite his tongue so hard it drew blood. Ginji wiped the blood from his face and looked up at the guy standing over him menacingly.

"No, I really have no idea what you're talking about," said Ginji calmly.

"Yes you do!" yelled the guy, slapping Ginji, "How could you not know?! You stole my dear Ban-chan from me!"

"That's why you're beating me up?" asked Ginji incredulously, "Because you think I'm going out with Ban Midou?"

"Yes! Why else would I be doing it?"

_Once again, I'm being beat up because I'm gay,_ thought Ginji grimly, _Why can't they just leave me alone?!_

In all actuality, he wasn't really getting beat up for being gay, he was getting beat up because this guy thought he was going out with Ban. It also escaped his noticed that the guy beating him up was also quite probably gay or at least bi, but hey, who's keeping track?

But he'd only be going out with Ban if he was gay in the first place, and that was all Ginji saw. It was just too much for him and in an instant his normally cheery demeanor was gone to be replaced by a person angry at everone and everything and not afraid to show it.

It was a little-known fact (so little-known that only two people knew of it, Ginji and Teshimine) that underneath Ginji's normally happy personality, there was a part of him that was incredibly angry. He was his cheery self 90 of the time because he actually didn't anger easily at all. But once you got him angry, you regretted it whole-heartedly; much like the upperclassman who was with Ginji was about to do.

He backed away hastily at the sudden change in Ginji's expression. It had gone from calm and questioning to the most frightening death glare he'd ever seen.

Ginji rose slowly to his feet, his eyes wild, and advanced on his attacker.

"You're just like the others," he bit out, going faster, "Picking on me just because I'm weak and defenseless. Well, I'll tell you right now! I don't take crap from anybody, especially not cowardly jerks like you!"

And suddenly, Ginji attacked the guy. He punched and kicked him in the face and stomach, throwing him a regular beating.

So that was how Ban found Ginji; getting ready to punch the guy again. When he heard the door open, Ginji looked over and was shocked to see Ban frozen in his tracks, staring at Ginji and the upperclassman with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Gin-chan," he said finally, "What's going on here?"

Ginji looked down at the upperclassman cowering before him in fear and looked back at Ban.

"Um, he was going to beat me up because he was jealous because he thought I was going out with you, so we got into a fight and I was winning, and that's when you came in," said Ginji, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, well I was walking along this hallway, headed to my classroom after saying goodbye to Kazuki-san and the baka when I heard noise coming from this room. I decided to investigate and found you," explained Ban, "And why would this guy be jealous of you?"

Ginji shrugged, "I don't know. For some obscure reason, he's got a thing for you. Although I couldn't possibly fathom why."

Ban clutched his chest, pretending to have been stabbed, "Oh, how could you, Gin-chan? That really hurts!"

Ginji turned away with a sniff, "Good and I hope it keeps on hurting."

All this time, the upperclassman had been staring at Ginji with a mixture of fear and horror, twitching every time he made a sudden move. Finally, after much staring, he spoke up.

"B-Ban-sama, you can't go out with this guy," he said shakily, looking at Ban with wide, frightened eyes, "When I told him why I was angry, he went berserk. It was like he was a completely different person and I'm pretty sure he would've killed me if you hadn't come along."

Ban laughed, walking casually over to Ginji and draping an arm over his shoulders, which was abruptly shrugged off.

"This little guy, kill somebody?" he queried, replacing the arm only to have it shrugged off again, "Nah, he couldn't hurt a fly. Could you?"

Ginji stomped on Ban's toes, effectively stopping the hand that was casually untucking his shirt in its tracks.

"You'd be surprised," said Ginji dryly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I really must be going before I'm late for class."

He quickly exited with a wave, wanting to escape before Ban could begin to ask questions.

_That was a close one!_ thought Ginji, sighing heavily, _Definitely don't want Ban-chan finding out about my anger problems; our relationship would be over before it even got started!_

Then Ginji realized what exactly it was that he was thinking. _Not that we're going to be in a relationship that involves anything other than being friends, if that! I simply can't afford to have that kind of reputation again!_

Of course, Ginji over-looked the fact that just about everybody in the school was odd in some way, shape, or form, and that everyone else seemed to be perfectly fine with it, but maybe we wouldn't have a story if he hadn't.

The rest of the day, until lunch, passed like it always had, except Ginji got a lot more odd looks than usual, probably because of Ban.

Akabane's creepy looks seemed even creepier; a feat Ginji didn't know was possible.

Happy to be getting away his classroom, Ginji quickly went to lunch and sat down at the usual table. Everybody kept giving him odd looks but he ignored them, thinking it was just because they thought he was going out with Ban. He was proven horribly wrong when Toshiki said something to him about it.

"Why aren't you in the Student Counsel room?" asked Toshiki, "Don't you want to eat lunch with Ban-sama? I would be there with Kazu-chan but it's not allowed."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ginji in confusion, "Where else would I be eating lunch but here?"

Toshiki looked at him like he was an alien from outer space, "In the Student Counsel room, duh! All the Student Counsel members eat lunch in there but no one else is allowed in."

Now Ginji was really confused, "But then what were you and Jubei-san doing the-"

"Oh look! It's Ban-sama, probably here to get you!" interrupted Toshiki with a glare of warning, effectively letting Ginji know that he had never been anywhere he wasn't supposed to be as far as the general public was concerned.

That out of the way, Ginji looked turned around and scanned the cafeteria, keeping a wary eye out for Ban so as to not be taken by surprise.

His preemptive measures failed miserably when a pair of hands covered his eyes, effectively cutting off his vision.

"Guess who!" called Ban, pitching his voice an octave higher in an attempt to disguise it.

"Ban-senpai get your hands off me," said Ginji coolly, not fooled at all.

"Gin-chan, you make it sound so dirty," chuckled Ban, dutifully removing his hands, "Now you're coming with me to the Student Counsel room to eat lunch. Don't even try to fight me because I'll tell you right now it just won't work. I'm the best fighter in the school and if yakuza wannabes can't beat me you haven't got a chance. Now let's go."

Ginji gave him a considering look, trying to gauge whether it was worth the risk to refuse or not. Noticing the stubborn set of Ban's jaw and the steely glint in his eyes peering coolly over his purple sunglasses, he decided it wasn't.

"Okay, I'll come," said Ginji, standing and grabbing his lunch, "Lead the way, Ban-senpai."

He could everyone's eyes boring into as he and Ban crossed the cafeteria together, searching for any nuance that might betray the status of their relationship. It didn't help that Ban still called him Gin-chan even though Ginji called him Ban-senpai despite all protests to the contrary.

They made their way briskly up to the Student Counsel room and were greeted by the sight of Kazuki and Shido. Kazuki was smiling pleasantly like usual, and Shido's face was marred by its usual frown of disapproval in Ban's general direction.

Ginji seemed to remember Natsumi mentioning something about Shido hating Ban, but couldn't remember why, or even if it had really been mentioned in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hello out there! I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter and that it's so much shorter than the first one. I'll try and get the third chapter posted ASAP. Now because I didn't divide the chapters properly last time, this chapter starts off right where the last one left off. The next chapter won't be like that, I promise. :) Anyway, here's the chapter and thank you for the amazing reviews! They made me so happy! tear Please tell me what you think!**

"Hello, Ginji-san," said Kazuki cheerily, "For awhile there, we weren't sure you were going to show."

"It was really irritating having Snake-For-Brains pace back and forth like some sort of freak," added Shido, "Don't let it happen again."

Ginji looked away, sorry he had made Shido suffer through Ban's company any more than he had to. But before he could apologize, Ban cut him off.

"Shut up, Monkey Boy," he said lazily, "No one cares about you. Remember that this is the new Student Counsel President you're talking to. Show some respect if you don't want to feel my wrath."

"Why should I be scared of a weakling like you, Sea Urchin Head?" scoffed Shido, "You aren't nearly as frightening as the stuff I almost stepped in on my way to school."

Ban glared at him, "Shut up, Monkey Boy, don't talk to your superiors that way."

"What superior? The only ones I see are Kazuki-san and Ginji-san," retorted Shido acidly, "The only other thing I see is a greasy slime ball clinging to Ginji-san. Here, Ginji-san, let me get that for you."

Without waiting for a response from Gnji, Shido got to his feet and punfched Ban. Ban reeled back but instantly recollected himself.

"You're going to regret that, Monkey Boy," Ban smirked menacingly. He charged at Shido, yelling, "Snake bite!"

Ginji, not wanting to get involved, skirted around where Ban and Shido were now fighting to go sit with Kazuki, who was watching the fight with his usual calm.

"Do they usually do this?" asked Ginji, flopping into a chair.

Kazuki chuckled, "It's beginning to become routine. They've argued so many times that even their snide comments and snappy comebacks are becoming more and more redundant. It's just as entertaining every time they do it though."

Ginji nodded in understanding, "I see."

They fell silent for a few moments, watching the still vicious fight, but Ginji soon resumed talking because he had a question he just couldn't bear to hold back any longer.

"Natsumi-san said that there were lots of people that hate Ban-senpai, and so far all of it seems to be true. So how did he get elected Student Counsel Vice President, of all things?" asked Ginji suddenly, "And Shido too, for that matter. He doesn't really strike me as being the public leader, people-person type of guy."

Kazuki snickered in amusement, "Well Shido-kun got elected because he really loves animals and is deeply involved in various animal rights' campaigns. That alone gives him tons of supporters but there are also people who think he's just a nice guy, no matter how grumpy he may seem. Which is true.

"Ban-kun, however, is a completely different story. At first there were several people running against him but one by one they dropped out, using obviously bogus excuses. Everyone suspects that Ban-kun threatened and/or blackmailed them to drop out, but nobody can prove it."

"I believe it," said Ginji feelingly, "But why would he want to be on Student Counsel in the first place? He's not exactly the greatest leader ever."

Kazuki didn't even hesitate, "He ran for Yamato-sama. Yamato-sama was really well-respected so it was no surprise that he ran for Student Counsel. The thing was, even before then, Ban-kun and Yamato-sama were close, but everyone thought it was just Yamato-sama being nice. So when, after elections, it came out that he and Ban-kun were a couple, everyone was shocked and horrified. They thought Ban-kun wasn't good enough and that someone more suitable should be Yamato-sama's boyfriend or girlfriend. But as time passed, Ban-kun showed that he wasn't quite the thug everyone thought him to be and disapproval of his and Yamato-sama's relationship gradually faded. I think he ran to show a complete hooligan so his and Yamato-sama's relationship wouldn't be frowned on nearly as much."

Ginji nodded slowly, thinking.

"I see," he said finally, "That explains a lot. But I still have one more question. Why do Ban-senpai and Shido-senpai hate each other so much?"

Kazuki laughed, "I was waiting for you to ask that. It's actually a pretty amusing story. Ban-kun is absolutely obsessed with snakes. He even named his signature punch 'Snake Bite'. Well Shido is especially partial to monkeys. Well, many years ago, when they were in elementary school, they got into a very heated argument about which would win, snakes or monkeys.

"They argued for several weeks and only stopped when a teacher intervened and declared that a fight between a snake and a monkey would end in a tie. Unfortunately, the seed of dislike was already firmly planted so their hate of each other lived on, and only grew stronger with time. So since that argument, Shido-kun has called Ban-kun Snake-For-Brains and Ban in return calls him Monkey Boy. Within the last couple years, Shido-kun also has called him Sea Urchin Head because of his odd hairstyle."

It was Ginji's turn to laugh, "Wow. That story is pfretty amusing. I can't believe that's the reason they hate each other so much."

Kazuki chuckled, "I never said it was logical. I'm actually rather surprised they haven't finished each other off yet."

Ginji smiled, "Oh, it's only a matter of time, I'm sure."

Ban looked over right then and, seeing Ginji and Kazuki all friendly and such, was overcome with jealousy.

"Hey, Gin-chan, how can you be having so much fun without me?" he whined, turning away from his argument with Shido mid-sentence, "It's not fair that you're over there getting all friendly with Kazuki-kun and I'm over here wasting my time with this blockhead."

Shido snorted derisively, "In case you're forgetting, Snake-For-Brains, my grades are better thatn yours and always have been. So if I'm a blockhead, what does that make you? Hm? I'm waiting, Sea Urchin Head."

Ban's eyes narrowed warningly, he didn't take kindly to having his intelligence insulted no matter how true the accusations may be.

"Best step back, Monkey Boy," he said lightly, the aggression in his tone just barely controlled, "Wouldn't want to cross any lines you aren't prepared to cross, would you?"

Shido laughed humorlessly, "The only things about to be crossed are your eyes because I'm going to punch you."

Ginji almost laughed because it was just SO stupid but resisted the urge.

Ban, however, didn't hesitate. He snickered, clearly not impressed, "Ooh, I'm so scared. Please excuse me while I go cower in my corner of woe." He rolled his eyes, purposely provoking Shido.

Despite Ban's efforts, Shido refused to be angered, choosing instead to send Ban a scathing glare and turn stubbornly away, studiously ignoring them all.

Ban, in turn ignoring Shido, grabbed a chair and set it super close to Ginji's. He sat down and scooted even closer.

Ginji casually scooted away, pretending not to notice Kazuki's amused smile. Inevitably, Ginji ran out of room, his chair as close to Kazuki's as was possible without being weird. Ban took the opportunity to scoot so close that his and Ginji's legs were touching. Ginji was not pleased and leaned away from Ban, but this only served to encourage him.

By this time, Kazuki was beginning to emit sounds that sounded suspiciously like half-smothered chuckles.

"Kazuki-san, are you alright?" asked Ginji n mock concern, "You sound as if you're dying over there!"

Kazui managed to keep a straight face long enough to say, "Oh, don't mind me, I'm perfectly fine."

Then he burst out laughing, to be joined a few moments later by Shido's deep chuckles. Ginji flushed in embarrassment but Ban was unaffected. He shot Kazuki and Shido dirty looks, his mouth twitching.

"Just ignore these blockheads, Gin-chan," he said loudly, "They are prone to sudden bursts of laughter from time to time. It's a side effect from their mental illness."

Ginji chuckled, "Oh dear, it isn't contagious, is it?"

Ban grinned, "Let's hope not. I refuse to go out with a laughing idiot."

Ginji's smile disappeared instantly, "We're not going out."

Ban, realizing his mistake, tried to get Ginji back in good spirits. "Oh, come on, Gin-chan, don't be like that," he cajoled, "You know we're going to end up going out eventually. I'd bet money on it."

"No, we aren't," replied Ginji tightly, "In fact, I'll take you up on that bet. How much you got?"

Ban looked surprised, "Uh, nothing. I'm flat-broke, like usual. How about we bet something else? What do you want if you win?"

Ginji didn't like that evil twinkle in Ban's eyes but he ignored it, deciding to deal with it later.

"Okay, if I don't go out with you by this time next month, then you have to leave me alone about it for the rest of the time we go to school together."

"A month?!" cried Ban, outraged, "That's not _nearly _enough time! I need at least two!"

But Ginji wasn't having any of it.

"A month is all I'm offering take it or leave it," he said stubbornly, "Unless you think you're not up for it."

"Of course I'm up for it!" snapped Ban, "I just usually need more time is all. Oh, and if I win, I get to kiss you as much as I like."

Ginji's face burned with indignation and embarrassment. "No! That's not a valid bargain! I refuse!"

"Now who can't handle it?" taunted Ban, "Besides, if we're going out, you won't care if I kiss you, will you?"

"I guess not," conceded Ginji grudgingly, "But not in front of everyone, okay?"

"Okay," agreed Ban. The evil twinkle in his eyes was back. "And now to seal the deal."

Ban leaned forward and before Ginji could stop him or even figure out what he was doing, Ban kissed him.

Ginji reeled back, toppling out of his chair.

"What was that for?" he demanded, blushing furiously.

Ban chuckled evilly, "To seal the deal, of course. Come on, we should be getting back to class."

He stood and casually left the room, heading down the hall, Ginji staring after him in shock. When he was gone, Ginji realized Kazuki and Shido were looking at him with barely suppressed laughter.

Ginji blushed again and glared half-heartedly at them, scrambling to his feet. He righted the chair he'd been sitting in and tried to exit with dignity and pride but he only got halfway to the door before Kazuki and Shido began laughing outright. Overcome by embarrassment, he couldn't help but run back to his class.

He ignored the odd looks he got from his classmates and went straight to his seat, badly shaken.

He spent the rest of the day deep in thought, despite his teachers' best efforts to get his attention. Clay even threw a piece of chalk that hit him right between the eyes, but it didn't work.

He was mentally kicking himself over and over and had know desire to be disturbed. _Why am I such an idiot?_ he cried silently, _I can't believe I actually accepted that bet! Now he'll be harassing me for the whole month and everyone will think I'm gay no matter what I say! Agh, this is horrible!_

Once again, he totally forgot about the important things. Like how everyone already thought he was gay no matter what he said, but he is usually overlooking important things like that, isn't he?

Anyway, despite being totally paranoid and tearing his hair out in anxiety all through the last class, nothing happened.

Same with after school. Ginji expected all sorts of idiotic happenings but there wasn't so much as a peep from Ban.

Ginji went home fwith a light heart, thinking maybe that he didn't have to worry after all and everything was going to be just fine. He spent the rest of the night making plans to motivate the student body, not concerned about Ban at all.

His lack of concern was sorely misplaced, as he was to find out on his way to school the next morning.

* * *

Ginji was walking down the street, high school in sight, when he was suddenly lifted off his feet and into someone's arms. They were both moving very quickly, as if the attacker was running.

In panic, Ginji wrapped his arms around the attacker's neck, not wanting to fall. He looked up in surprise and saw a grinning Ban that was _very_ pleased with himself.

"Well, so far this plan has been a wild success," laughed Ban, "You aren't protesting at all and you even have your arms around my neck. Maybe I'll win our bet after all!"

"No you won't!" countered Ginji, "That has a snowball's chance in Hell of happening!"

"Oh really?" Ban looked at Ginji, not slowing, and quirked an inquiring eyebrow, "Then why are your arms still around my neck?"

This immediately caused Ginji to jerk away and Ban to tighten his grip so Ginji didn't fall.

By this time, they'd reached the school and were beginning to get lots of weird looks from those around them. This caused Ginji to struggle even more and Ban, fed up, decided to just drop him on the ground.

Ginji jumped to his feet and glared at Ban, "Don't _ever_ do that again!"

Ban adopted an innocent look, "Why not? You seemed to be enjoying it. And you're earlier than you would've been if I hadn't given you a lift."

"By like a couple minutes! Big deal!" snapped Ginji, "Just don't do it again!"

"Ooh, temper, temper," teased Ban, "Better do something about it before it gets you into trouble."

Ginji closed his eyes and counted to ten, forcing himself to calm down. It would not be fitting for the new Student Counsel President to reveal he had severe anger issues in front of everyone, no, not at all.

"Look, Ban," said Ginji, his anger vanishing abruptly, "I've gotta get to class. See you later, all right?"

Ban blinked at Ginji's sudden attitude change, but didn't comment on it.

"Okay," he replied, "Then I'll walk with you."

Ginji shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat, my friend."

So they walked to Ginji's classroom, trying to ignore the odd or indiscernible looks they were getting from people they passed. Ban would glare at them if they lingered too long and they'd scurry off, but that didn't stop the next person.

At the door of Ginji's classroom, they both stopped at Ginji looked up at Ban, "Well, thanks for walking me. See you later."

And before Ban could say anything, Ginji went into his classroom and shut the door firmly behind him.

Ban was most confused by Ginji's abrupt character changes and as he slowly started down the hall to his class, vowed to get to the bottom of them.

He woufld, inevitably, find out the cause, but it wouldn't be what he was expecting.

* * *

The rest of the day was like usual for Ginji. Well, during classes, anyway. Between classes, and during lunch, it was anything _but_ normal.

Ban was constantly visiting in between classes, bearing gifts of flowers and chocolate, and didn't seem to understand the meaning of the phrase, "Go away."

Lunch was even worse, with Ban spending the whole time trying to cuddle up to Ginji. He even went so far as to make a lunch for him. He made Ginji eat it by throwing out the lunch he'd bought and stealing his money. (Ginji claimed the lunch tasted horrible, but secretly he was happy and even admitted that it tasted great. Would he ever admit this to Ban? Not even if he was tortured extensively.)

Kazuki and Shido were no help whatsoever, choosing to spend the whole lunch snickering behind their hands.

Ginji did his best to ignore them, but it didn't go so well.

At the end of the day, Ginji tried, unsuccessfully, to escape one last time.

As Ban swiped his books, Ginji sighed and tiredly rubbed his forehead. It had been a long day and all he wanted was to get home and block it out by indulging in his obsession with any and all Zelda games. There was just something about trying to find his way around maze-like temples that took his mind off things.

Ginji's nerves were especially frayed from having to deal with his classmates' taunts all day about Ban. Fudo's rant about how evil Ban was didn't help either. (The rants had gotten longer and more frequent ever since Ginji had become Student Counsel President.)

On top of all that, Ginji was becoming worried because a couple times, he'd actually caught himself being _happy_ that Ban was paying him so much attention, which wasn't what Ginji wanted at all.

In fact, he wanted the exact _opposite_: Ban to finally get it through his thick skull that Ginji _was not interested_. Like, at all.

Like many other things in Ginji's life at the time, it just wasn't working out so well.

"Hey, Gin-chan, how far are we going to walk?" asked Ban, breaking into Ginji's thoughts.

"Well only as far as you want to walk, I'll just keep going without you," replied Ginji.

"So you'd let me walk all the way home?" asked Ban eagerly, "I must be making progress!"

"I didn't say that," countered Ginji, "If you must know, I'm only allowing you to walk as far as the train station with me."

"Which one do you normally take?"

"I don't take the same one every day, just whichever one is running towards the N district," explained Ginji. He shot Ban a wary look, "Why?"

"Well you're in luck today! I've got some errands to run over there so I'll be accompanying you home today!" exclaimed Ban, Isn't that great?"

Ginji rolled his eyes, "Whoop-ee."

Ban smiled, "Ah, come on. You know you love me."

Ginji caught his mouth beginning to form a smile and abruptly wiped it off his face before Ban could see. He scowled rather fiercely and mentally kicked himself.

Ginji was really beginning to like Ban, and not just in a best-buds kind of way either. Ginji even caught himself giving Ban the eye a couple times on the train home. He spent a lot of the train ride giving himself some very firm mental kicks.

Once they were off the train, Ginji decided to put his foot down once and for all. (Not that he hadn't tried before, mind you, it just hadn't worked so well. But this time, Ginji was REALLY putting it down.)

"Ban, give me my books, I'm going by myself from here," said Ginji abruptly, glaring at Ban.

Ban stubbornly shook his head, "No. What if something happens to you? What if you get jumped or attacked by a group of thugs because you're so cute? Who will protect you?"

To his horror, Ginji felt a blush of pleasure spread over his face when Ban called him cute. Doing his best to ignore it, Ginji firmed his tone, "That won't happen.

"How do _you_ know?" challenged Ban.

"Because it hasn't ever happened before."

"Yeah, not to you. But to other people? Oh sure! All the time! I'm walking you home, Gin-chan," said Ban surprisingly firmly.

"And I still say no," retorted Ginji, "Now could I _please_ have my books back?"

"No," said Ban, because I'm walking you home. And I'm not going to be changing my mind any time soon."

Ginji threw his arms up in exasperation, "Fine! Do what you want! I don't care anymore!"

"Good, so you won't care if I pick you up and carry you home," said Ban, pleased to finally be getting through to Ginji.

(Although, I must say, this doesn't seem to be the best part of Ginji he's getting through to, does it? Oh well, guess that's his problem.)

"No! I didn't say that!" yelled Ginji, jumping away from Ban lest he act on his ideas, "Look, I'll let you walk me home, but that's IT! Got it?"

Ban nodded eagerly, rather like a little boy getting a new toy, "Oh yes."

"Good, let's go."

So much for putting his foot down. (Maybe he needs bigger shoes.)

Ban spent the whole walk to Ginji's house pestering and harassing Ginji in every way possible, trying to get him to get all riled up again so Ban could trick into agreeing to do more evil things. Unfortunately, (for Ban anyway, fortunately from Ginji's point of view) none of it was getting Ginji angry like Ban wanted.

Ginji was deep into his "happy" mode and determined to stay that way. The saying "Water off a duck's back," became his new motto.

It was actually starting to make Ban a little irritated. When they eventually reached Ginji's house, Ginji was in a rather pleasant mood, but Ban was quite annoyed with Ginji for no apparent reason.

"Well thanks for walking me home, Ban-senpai," said Ginji with a smile, reclaiming his books, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He was turning to go when Ban said nastily, "You know, I just don't get you. You seem all nice and friendly all the time, even when people are being jerks to you, and I can't help but wonder how you do it. Now I think I know; you're too much of an airhead to actually understand what they're saying to you!"

Ginji swung around to face Ban with a gasp of shock, "How could you say something like that? I thought we were getting along pretty well and then you go and say something like that! What's with you?"

"What's with _me_? Well I've spent the last forty-five minutes trying to get you at _least_ irritated at me but you just kept shrugging it off!" yelled Ban, "That's what's with me!"

"Well sor-ry for having a low boiling point!" retorted Ginji, "Please! Excuse me while I go fix that! Why would you want me mad at you anyways? It's not like it'd do you any good in trying to win me over!"

"Actually it would," replied Ban, suddenly very calm, "It'd help me a lot because you'd never expect me to do something like this."

And with that, Ban pulled Ginji into a little alleyway between houses and kissed him. Ginji froze at first and then melted against Ban, his legs almost giving out from the shock.

They stayed like that for a couple seconds and then Ban was pushing him away and running down the street yelling, "Told you so! See you tomorrow, Gin-chan!"

Ginji stared after him, not saying anything, in a state of total shock. The only thought that his brain could process at the moment was, _Ban's a good kisser._

Now Ginji's reaction to the kiss may seem a bit overboard. Especially seeing as he'd already been kissed before, but this time, the kiss had been different. It'd benn more intense than last time and Ginji had felt it all the way down to the tips of his toes and back again.

Realizing vaguely that he was standing in the middle of the sidewalk and people were beginning to stare, Ginji fumbled for his key and went inside the house.

Still rather shell-shocked, Ginji went through the motions of getting home on autopilot and was only dimly aware of eating a bag of something he couldn't remember before going upstairs and collapsing onto his bed.

_He kissed me…_the thought floated lazily by and suddenly, all of Ginji's mind snapped to attention, _He kissed me! Oh my God, he _actually_ kissed me! AH! _

Ginji's first reaction was to swoon with delight. The guy he secretly liked (it was so secret he wouldn't even admit it to himself) had kissed him!

But the more Ginji thought about it, the angrier he became.

_Why would he think that was okay?_ fumed Ginji,_ Maybe I didn't _want_ to be kissed! _(We all know he did.) _Did he ever think about that? NO! And now I'm going to exact my revenge! _

Then a thought occurred to Ginji that brought him down _real_ fast, _But how exactly would I go about exacting revenge from a guy who doesn't care whether or not I like him and could easily kill me if he so chose? Oh, this is SO annoying! _

Ginji slumped down, dejected, only to spring up once again as another thought occurred to him.

_But wait! He already expects me to act surly and withdrawn, but he'll _never_ be expecting me to act all lovey-dovey! I am so evil!_

So Ginji had his plan. The next day, when it was just the two of them, Ginji would act all lovey-dovey with Ban, but in public he would act like usual. Then, eventually, Ban would get fed up with the mixed signals and give up! It was the perfect plan.

Ginji spent the rest of the day in the best mood he'd been in since being elected Student Counsel President.

Teshimine noticed, of course, but said nothing, figuring it was just one of those things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all. Sorry this took SO long to update. I've been bust with work (stupid work) and then school (even stupider). But, finally, it's posted. And, dum duh duh dum!! there's a surpri-ise!! I wasn't sure how I was going to work in another plotline (thank you Ice Dragon3, sorry it took so long) but I know now how I'm going to do it! beams Sorry for the ending though and I'll try to post soon. (I know this is kind of a lame chapter, not much really happens, but please bear with.)**

**Ciao,**

**Waffles**

* * *

The next morning, Ginji was very nervous on his train ride to school. His nervousness growing, he stepped off the train and, sure enough, there was Ban waiting for him.

"Hey, Ban-chan!" he called, gathering his courage and doing his best to look like an excited schoolgirl, "How's it going?"

Needless to say, Ban was rather surprised by Ginji's change in attitude, but wasn't bothered by it overly much. Ban was a rather cocky jerk when it came down to it.

"Hey, Gin-chan," Ban called back easily, "I see you had a change of heart. Will you agree to go out with me now?"

"Ginji blushed and shyly looked away, not acting at all, "Um, I don't think so Ban-chan. My uncle is kind of against guys going out with guys and I don't wish to offend him, so let's just be really, really good friends. Okay?"

Ban nodded, "I see. Well I guess that's alright, but we are eventually going to go out. But for now, anything for my Gin-chan."

Ginji laughed nervously, embarrassed as Ban casually slung an arm about his shoulders.

They amiably made their way to school and once or twice, (more like five times) Ginji actually caught himself actually enjoying the whole experience.

_Now if I could be in a relationship like this, only with someone else, that'd be great, _thought Ginji wistfully, _And if nobody would harass me, that'd be even better._

Then he realized what exactly it was that he was thinking and firmly scolded himself. (Well, that's what he likes to think. It was more like he freaked out.)

_What am I thinking!_ Ginji mentally cried, _I don't a relationship like _this_! Ban's a total spaz! There is no give-and-take in the relationship! It's all "Buzz off!" "No! I like harassing you! You're cute." "But you're annoying!" No give-and-take at all!_

Then the school came into view and it was time to go to work.

Instantly, Ginji slipped out from under Ban's arm and reverted to his usual attitude around Ban.

Confused, Ban stepped closer, only to have Ginji step away again.

"Gin-chan, is something the matter?" asked Ban in concern, thinking the impossible had happened and he had actually done something _wrong_ (oh heaven forbid).

"Not at all, Ban-senpai," Ginji replied stiffly, "Why do you ask?"

Now Ban was even more confused. But before he got a chance to voice his confusion, Ginji was gone, melted into the surrounding crowd.

"He gets more amusing the more I get to know him," murmured Ban in amusement, easily spotting Ginji and watching as he smoothly cut through the crowd, "I'll crack him eventually though, you can bet on it."

Ginji felt a shiver of trepidation go down his spine and furtively looked around, hoping to spot the source of the bad vibes.

Seeing nothing, he continued on towards his class, trying desperately to come up with more ploys to get Ban to leave him alone.

The first class passed just fine, no one said anything about Ban to Ginji, but when the bell rang everyone fell silent and watched the door in anticipation.

Predictably, Ban soon burst into the room, enthusiastically calling, "Cin-chan, your man has arrived!"

Ginji rolled his eyes but everyone else couldn't help but laugh. They had never seen their thug-ish vice president act this way before and they found it _very_ amusing.

Ban ignored the laughter and approached Ginji, holding something behind his back. When he as close enough, he produced it with a flourish, revealing it to be yet another bouquet of flowers.

"For you," said Ban in a dramatic tone, "Just another token to demonstrate the depth and breadth of my love."

Ginji flicked a quick glance over the out-stretched flowers and instantly dismissed them.

"So you demonstrate your love by bringing me wilted flowers that I'm allergic to?" asked Ginji dryly, "I'm flattered. Please, stop, you're embarrassing me."

"Gin-chan, why are you so mean?" whined Ban mournfully, the arm holding the flowers dropping to his side in defeat, "You were nice to me on the way to school this morning! You even said you liked me!"

"I never said that," denied Ginji, lying outright, "As I recall, I spent the morning being harassed by a freak that wouldn't leave me alone. Oh wait, that was you."

Ban's face fell, hurt written all over his face. Dejectedly, he turned and headed for the door and Ginji felt a slight pang for being so mean.

He was well aware of the fact that Ban was quite probably playing him, but that didn't change the fact that Ginji didn't like seeing people hurt in any way.

Steeling his heart, Ginji looked firmly away as Ban continued his sad trek for the door. Ginji kept his face turned away, determined to not give in and break his resolve to get rid of Ban.

When Ban finally reached the door, he whirled around, yelling, "Gin-chan, you are truly evil! But, I must admit that your evilness attracts me all the more!"

Then Ban was gone and Ginji was blushing madly.

Ban stuck his head back in the room, "Oh, and hello, Himeko-chan, I hope your day is going well."

Then he really was gone and Himeko looked ruefully over at Ginji. "Well, now is the definitely the tme I would like to disown my big brother."

Ginji laughed, "I don't blame you. If I could, I'd take him to the Himalayas and leave him there."

"But how could you be so mean to your boyfriend?" called a teasing voice from just outside the door.

Everyone turned to look at the newcomer and found a chuckling Kazuki.

"Kazu nii-san, what brings you here?" exclaimed Ren.

"Actually, I'm here to see Ginji-san," replied Kazuki, advancing into the room, "I've got a message from Shido-kun."

A puzzled expression passed over Ginji's face, "What is it?"

"He told me to tell you that he wishes to hold a meeting tomorrow morning to discuss plans for the upcoming sports festival. He also says that you shouldn't even think about ditching us at lunch today because he absolutely refuses to put up with Ban any more than he has to."

Ginji laughed, "Okay, tell him that I'll be there."

Kazuki nodded, "Okay. He'll probably be very pleased to hear that. See you at lunch, Ginji-san."

"Bye, Kazuki-senpai," replied Ginji, "Thanks for letting me know."

"You know, as Student Counsel President, you have no reason to address me as 'senpai'," Kazuki admonished, half amused, "Just call me 'san'."

"Okay, Kazuki-san, see you later," said Ginji, smiling slightly.

"See you," replied Kazuki, leaving.

Once he was out the door, Natsumi turned to look at Ginji, "Wow, that's so cool Ginji-kun!"

Ginji shrugged, honestly not seeing what the deal was, "I guess. Although it was nice of Kazuki-san to come. I'm just glad Shido-senpai didn't come. He still doesn't like me."

Natsumi laughed, "That's okay, Ginji-kun, he doesn't really like anyone except Madoka-chan."

Ginji chuckled but didn't say anything because right then, Akabane walked in and Ginji hated calling attention to himself during that class.

"Good morning class," said Akabane pleasantly, setting his briefcase on the desk.

"Good morning, Akabane-sensei," chorused the class.

Ginji mumbled it, not wishing to be rude by not saying t at all, but still not wanting to say it.

The class passed just like it had on previous days-rather badly. Ginji had come to hate this class even more than English class simply because Akabane was there. (Just imagine if Akabane taught English, then Ginji'd be REALLY miserable.)

Ginji slumped down in his seat and spent the class doing his best to be inconspicuous, not wanting to be treated to one of those creepy, terrifying smiles.

When the bell finally rang, Ginji tensed, mentally preparing himself for the arrival of Ban, but it didn't happen. In fact, Ginji didn't see him at all until lunch time, unlike yesterday.

Ban's absence should've made Ginji deliriously happy, because by all appearances, it looked like Ban was giving Ginji some space for once, but Ginji knew better and all he felt was confusion and wariness.

Ginji didn't honestly believe that Ban would be so nice as to leave Ginji alone to sort out his feelings, so he kept a wary eye out for sneak-attacks. Only, when none came, Ginji was left feeling more confused than ever; absolutely clueless to what Ban's plan might be.

Ginji even almost got up once or twice to go look for Ban but resisted the urge, telling himself that that would only help Ban's evil plan, whatever it may be. (And he was right.)

When lunch finally rolled around, Ginji couldn't have been more relieved. Now, he wouldn't have to worry about Ban surprising him with something weird.

Unfortunately, he was horribly, terribly wrong, like usual.

As soon as he had stepped outside his classroom, he was lifted into the air and carried briskly down the hall. He struggled, but it was no use.

Craning his neck around, Ginji peered up at his attacker's face and was unsurprised to find that it was Ban.

"Ban-senpai, where are we going?" demanded Ginji mildly, not really expecting an answer.

Ban, true to Ginji's supposition, didn't answer, but instead tightened his grip and sped up. Ginji gave up his struggling and relaxed, figuring he could make a break for it when they stopped.

Ban walked for a couple more minutes, down many hallways, up a couple flights of stairs, before finally stopping in front of a door. Without hesitating, Ban shifted his grip on Ginji and reached out to open the door.

Ginji looked around curiously, wondering why exactly they were on the roof instead in the Student Counsel room like usual, but knowing better than to ask.

Without warning, Ban let go of him and Ginji tumbled to the ground in an undignified, rather irritated heap. He quickly jumped to his feet, all thought of escape gone, and rushed up to Ban, remembering his evil plan.

"Ban-chan, what'd you do that for?" he asked mournfully, "I could've been hurt."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gin-chan, I guess I didn't realize what I was doing," said Ban contritely, "Are you okay? Here, let me help you brush the dirt off."

Ginji didn't trust Ban's motives one bit. Brushing off could turn to groping, which could turn to kissing which combined could turn to…Ginji shuddered. Whether of revulsion or excitement he didn't care to find out, too afraid it'd be the latter. (It was, by the way.)

"Ah, no thanks, Ban-chan, I go it, "Ginji smiled up at Ban, "So why are we here, Ban-chan? Any particular reason?" _I swear, if you brought me up here just so you could jump me without being disturbed so help me God I'll…_

Ban gave a slow smile, "Well, now that you mention it…"

_Oh God, _thought Ginji, _You _can't _be serious._

Ban turned and gestured to the other side of the roof, where a picnic lunch as set up.

Relief washed over Ginji, but his suspicions weren't completely dispelled. After all, Ban could just as easily jump him after they'd eaten.

Ginji smiled happily, not acting at all, he was genuinely pleased Ban had taken the time and effort to set this up for him.

"Ah, this is so sweet of you, Ban-chan," Ginji said, turning to look at Ban, who was very pleased with himself.

"I know. I'm just the sweetest guy you'll ever meet, "said Ban, adopting an arrogant look and striking a pose, "Better snap me up before someone snatches me away, right from under your nose."

Ginji chuckled, now it was his turn to be arrogant, "You wouldn't even look twice at another person, guy or girl. You know you love me best."

Of course he instantly regretted even _thinking_ such ridiculous nonsense, but before he could really get into the mental self-abuse, Ban laughed, "True, true. Come on, let's sit and eat."

So they sat down and began to eat and talk. The food was delicious, but for all Ginji cared, it could've been cardboard. He was completely focused on Ban, finding him absolutely captivating for a reason Ginji didn't care to look at too closely. (He was really into the whole self-denial thing for some reason.)

Ginji was finding it easier and easier to act like he liked and enjoyed Ban's company; a fact he found more and more frightening. More feelings, namely disappointment, that Ginji didn't want to examine too closely, surfaced when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Come on, we'd better get back to class," said Ginji, standing, "Want some help cleaning up?"

"No, no, it's fine," replied Ban, "I'll just comeback and get it later."

"Okay. Hey, did Kazu-san tell you about the meeting tomorrow morning?" asked Ginji, heading for the door.

"No, what's it for?" replied Ban, following.

"To discuss the plans for the sports festival."

Ban nodded, "I see. Do you know if anyone has spoken to the sports clubs or suggested anything yet?"

Ginji shrugged, "Not that I've heard but I don't really hear much. Regardless, we'll probably find out tomorrow."

"Yeah, probably."

They walked in silence until they reached the door of Ginji's classroom, where most of the class was entering.

Ginji instantly shifted attitudes and turned to Ban. "Thank you, Ban-senpai, for the lunch," he said stiffly, not quite making eye contact, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be getting to class."

Ginji saw the confusion on Ban's face as he turned and felt a pang in his heart region. He really did like Ban, and it was beginning to get more difficult to be mean to him, but it was a necessary evil. Ginji couldn't afford to be harassed and harried like he'd been at his old school, so he had to get rid of Ban for good.

The rest of the day, Ban didn't show, but Ginji wasn't fooled into thinking Ban had given up. Predictably, after school Ban was ready and waiting when Ginji exited the building.

"Ah, Gin-chan, there you are!" exclaimed Ban, "I was afraid you'd slipped past me!"

"Not quite," said Ginji dryly, "It's not like I'm a ninja, you know."

Ban laughed, "Which is good for me, because otherwise I'd never see you!"

They'd been walking and were now away from the other students so Ginji didn't try to suppress his answering laughter, "Too bad for me, I guess."

They bantered and laughed their way to Ginji's house, barely even aware of the train ride and all the people around them.

When they finally came to a stop outside Ginji's gate, he was half-tempted to invite Ban inside. He hastily squashed the impulse, but had to admit it really was VERY tempting. Maybe a bit _too_ tempting.

Wanting to make his escape, Ginji went up to Ban, pecked him on the cheek and jogged up to the house, calling, "Bye, Ban-chan! See you tomorrow!"

The last thing Ginji saw before closing the door was Ban with a hand to his cheek and an expression that could be described as euphoric on his face.

_The plan is going exactly right!_

* * *

Yamato sat back in his chair and sighed. He stared longingly at the picture on his wall, anguish on his face.

The picture was of him and his former boyfriend, the one he'd left in Japan. Ban Midou.

Of course, he had a new boyfriend now, one even more eager to be the scapegoat for him, but he missed Ban's fire and quick temper.

Ban had lasted the longest out of all his attachments. He'd only been in the States for a couple months and already he had used, ruined, and discarded several innocents. He just missed Ban too much to put any effort into making the new ones last.

Of course, it could've had something to do with half of them already being half-ruined anyway. "Innocent" in America and "innocent" in Japan were two totally different things.

Still, he supposed his longing for Ban probably had something to do with the fact that he'd never quite gotten Ban all the way under his thumb. Sure, given a month or two more he would've had him, but he just hadn't had that kind of time.

Yamato smirked to himself, he'd heard from Kazu about Ban's announcement upon his departure. And with the sports festival coming up, they'd be in dire straights for a student counsel president.

His smirk widened to a grin. Maybe it was time he paid a visit to his ex.


	4. Author's Note: Terribly Sorry!

**Hello all! My deepest apologies but I have some terrible news concerning a very good friend of yours! **

**About a month ago, my Evil Slasher Plot Bunny of Doom (normal people have normal bunnies; I'm insane so I get a slasher bunny; cool, huh?) was involved in an epic battle to the death with another, newly-formed Evil Slasher Plot Bunny of Doom, also belonging to me, and it lost terribly. **

**I have spent many hours attempting to revive it using various potions and mystical spells *****insert maniacal laughter here***** but to no avail. **

**This means that work on I'm NOT Gay! has been postponed indefinitely while I begin working on a new fic, for an entirely different pairing. Again, my deepest apologies. **

**But, never fear! I PROMISE to return to work on this eventually; though it more than likely will not be less than six months before my ESPBoD (gotta love the acronyms) is fully functional again. **

**In the meantime, if you are a fan of the HP/DM pairing (and if you don't know what that is, than you probably aren't) please feel free to pop over to my new fic, The Prince Groom (ridiculous title, I know) and enjoy. **

**Ciao,**

**Waffles**


End file.
